The Truth Has Come Out
by Brittanaswanky
Summary: One shot. Quinntana friendship. Quinn comforts Santana after she gets outed by Finn. Mentions of Brittana.


"Santana?" Quinn asked once she found her friend

She was crying. She looked defeated. And Quinn couldn't blame her, she couldn't relate, but she could understand.

Santana looked up briefly but didn't say a word. Just went back to cry.

"Hey..." Quinn sighed

She didn't really know what to say. Should she say something to comfort her? Should she just hug her? Should she leave her alone? Should she ask her about it?

Quinn decided against the last one, since that was probably the last thing Santana wanted at the moment.

Santana's sobbings took Quinn out of her thoughts. She had been standing her the whole time, instead of helping her.

Quinn went to hug her friend, but she pulled away.

"You don't have to do that." Santana whispered

"Do what?" Quinn asked frowning "hug you?"

"Pretend."

"Pretend to what?"

"To still love me."

Quinn was taken aback. She was not expecting that. It broke her heart.

"Santana..." Quinn said, feeling her voice break "How could you think that? You're my best friend, okay? You and Britt. Nothing is gonna change that."

"But-" Santana started, wiping tears off her face "aren't you disgusted or- or hate me for not telling you?"

"Did you really think that I would be disgusted by you liking girls? I guess you don't really know me then. And clearly, I don't hate you. I think it's cute that you like her."

"Yeah, actually... I've, uh... I've slept with her." Santana admitted looking down

Quinn had had her suspicions about them, but she never thought they actually got to _that_.

"Didn't someone tell you that? I mean since they're outing me why not tell the whole thing, right?"

"Uh... no, I just heard about what Finn said. I didn't even knew if it was true. I actually came her wanting to ask you about it, but when I saw you crying I assumed that it was probably true.

"Did you know?"

"I can't really said that I'm surprised, but I obviously wasn't sure about it. And... I definitely did not know nor needed to know that you guys slept together. I mean I thought that maybe you made out sometimes or something but not that."

"Well, that's how it started."

"How long has this been going on, by the way?"

"Since like sophomore year."

"So I wasn't wrong in New York."

"I never denied it."

"Well, in the moment I thought you just pretended like I didn't say it but if I think about it now you somehow admitted that I was right."

"I wasn't ready to admit it. I'm still not ready." Santana said, looking down again

"I should have known that Finn was an idiot."

Santana just gave her friend a half smile, but didn't say anything.

"I thought Britt would be with you. Where is she?"

"I don't know. And to be honest, I don't want to know either."

Quinn frowned at her response.

"Aren't you two together?"

"Yeah, but... I'm so ashamed. We've had many ups and downs, I denied my feelings for so long, I even remember clarifying to her how I 'wasn't making out with her because I was in love with her'. And now... everything is out there. I can't deny it anymore because everyone knows what Finn said. And that's probably what everyone needed. I bet they all suspected and he just confirmed it. I'm so stupid." Santana finished burying her face in her hands

"Hey." Quinn said taking Santana's hands out of her face "look at me." once she did, she continued "You're not stupid. You were scared, it's not your fault. And maybe you're still scared, but there's two blonde cheerleaders who are ready to comfort you and love you through all this mess, okay?"

"Thanks, Q. I really appreciate it, dont think that I don't. But I just feel so vulnerable, you know? And I hate it. This is exactly why I didn't want to come out. I wasn't only scares of the judge I'd receive from others, but from myself too."

"I feel like I'm talking to a new Santana right now." Quinn replied smiling "Because the Santana I know would wipe those tears off, tight her ponytail, put on her bitchy face and walk down the hallway as if she owned the place."

Now it was Santana's turn to smile.

"Do you want to go find Britt?"

Santana wiped off the tears of her face, tightened her ponytail, took a deep breath and smiled again, looking at Quinn with determination.

"Let's go."


End file.
